House
by Aesophgoestotown
Summary: House let's his passion overtake him.


Dr.Wilson sat looking through his current patient files, they were all pretty regular, easily discharged within a day or so, but he sat glued to the screen, barely flinching an inch as he spoke to his comrade. House spoke calmly behind him, laying on the bed Wilson kept for long nights at the hospital. Wilson dared not ask what the rustling he kept hearing was caused by.  
"So, what are your cases like? Hear anything past the monotonous white noise of children's mothers crying about their kids' snotty noses?"House remarked.  
"Does one have to be oozing blood and puss from every hole in order to interest your palette?"  
"You know I like 'em spicy."  
Wilson turned around, despite the adhesive in his mind gluing his eyes to the screen.  
"What are you doing, House?" Wilson asked bluntly.  
"I'm relieving the tension this job has bestowed on me."  
"I've never known you to be tense, House."  
"Well, I blame you."  
"Me? What did I do? O God, House, that's what you're doing?"  
"I thought it was obvious. Apparently not."  
"Damn it, House, you know my secret, do you have to flaunt it?"  
"I want you, Wilson, whether you're gay or not."  
Wilson walked over to the door and locked it. Then he took down the blinds. In the mean time House stood up on his cane. Wilson walked over to House.  
"Then show me."  
House took Wilson and kissed him, hard. Wilson subsequently fell on the bed in surprise. House whipped off Wilson's belt and threw his pants to his knees, then undid his pants and slid them to the floor. He took off Wilson's boxers and flipped him over.  
"I'm no woman," remarked House as he took his already erect manhood out of his boxers and placed it in his new lover. He went back and forth at a moderate pace until he was done. He put his boxers and pants back on as Wilson stared agape at him. He took his cane, and as Wilson tucked his shirt into his newly put on pants, he unlocked the door, waddled out, and closed it with a thud as he always did.  
"I needed someone to take my mind off the patient. Thanks, Wilson. Damn the no-sex-with-a-patient rule," House thought to himself.

"Mr.Warner, you're being discharged. Check out at the front desk and take these once a day," House throwed some pills on his chest, "and come back when they're out."  
"Those sugar pills should last him a week, what the hell am I going to do until then...?"

House asked out Warner the next week, afterwards they came back to House's place. Currently standing face to face in front of the door.  
"Can I come in?" Warner asked smirking.  
"Do you want to jump me or something?"  
"Something like that."  
They made there way into House's room onto his bed. House took Warner in his arms and they kissed passionately until the room got hot, really hot. Warner reached down and grabbed at House's belt. House took off his and Warner's belts and took down his pants. He reached in the drawer for a condom, Wilson's virgin ass was free of STDs, but who knew about this new guy, but House was too hot to back out now. He slipped it on without another thought as Warner started to kiss his neck. Warner started at House's chest and began going down, inch by inch, towards his main goal. When he reached it his mouth surrounded it and as he pumped up and down House began to moan. As a man Warner knew House was almost there, but he wanted some action too. He inserted House into him as House's hands slid from Warner's chest down to his manhood. He started fondling him. Something House hated doing, but at the current moment he would do anything just to keep the pumping on him to keep going until he arched. Warner arched first making him pump at just the right pace to set off House.  
"I have to go House, my flight leaves soon."  
"So?"  
"My wife is expecting me."  
"Does she know about me?"  
Warner glanced at House as he buttoned his pants. "No."  
House didn't speak until Warner was halfway out of the door, "Good, let's keep it that way."  
House had a very different thought as Warner had been pumping on him. "That almost feels like the real thing."  
House then realized what the real thing was, something he couldn't find on Wilson or Warner, he also realized, he missed sleeping with his face on 'pillows' and the phone was ringing. Which pillows he wanted, he could barely analyze himself enough to tell, but he did. He would have her, whatever he had to do...


End file.
